take me home
by Mrs.mellarkandeaton
Summary: " to be honest, peeta, i never moved on, never have and never will. i can't , you are my only, i couldn't imagine life with out you. you are my only. please, take me back, take me home." what happens when katniss leaves for college and comes back three years later. what will happen? will peeta take her back? MOSTLY EVERLARK
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story that just popped out of my brain but also with some inspiration from: take me home by cash cash! This chapter might me a little short and kind of horrible but it will be better! **

3 years since I left him, standing there in my driveway as he watched me drive off and move on. I can still remember when I told him I got accepted to college.

**Flashback**

**It was a summer day. I had walked up to peeta on the beach. He just sat there in the sand. As soon as he saw me his eyes lit up. He ran to hug me but I pushed him away. 'What's wrong?" peeta asked. "I- I- I" I stuttered as the tears cheeks started to fall down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs. I looked up at his big blue eyes full of concern. I just couldn't bear to look at them now. "Peeta, I got accepted to college." I say. 'Katniss that's great~!" he says while smiling at me. He tries to hold me but I push him away again. His brow furrows. 'the college is in- is in new York" I stutter out. I can see the regret in his eyes as soon as the words come out of my mouth. "when do you leave" he asks. "Tomorrow 'I say softly. Then tears form in his eyes. I can see all the emotions in his eyes. Regret, sadness, fear, anger. 'Why didn't you tell me Katniss!' he yells. "I knew you would get upset, even if I did tell you" I say as the tears begin to well up in my eyes. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!' he yells again. The tears start to rush down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, peeta, so sorry" softly. "When you are in New York, just remember, I love you, Katniss, I loved you," he whispers, and then walks away. I try to run to him and apologize, but it's too late. My love my, my only, other half, is gone.**

**End of flashback,** Thinking about it just causes tears to form in my eyes. I never moved on and I never will. He was the only one. Then Johanna interrupts my thoughts. "Brainless! Where are we going? Your m y roommate and it's the end of the year. I'm supposed to follow you!' she yells. "I'm sorry." I whisper. 'Come on we should go home, my home' I say with a grin on my face. I think to myself, peeta, I'm coming home, I still need you.

** 21 or so hours? I just know, they were on a plane to Hawaii.**

A soon as the plane a stop, Johanna grabs our stuff and runs. I stand next to her while she cusses out some dude who apparently can't hurry up. As soon as we get off the plane and to a cab, I call gale. He's my best friend and since he lives in Hawaii he kept tabs on peeta for me. The phone rings two times then picks up. "Hello?" gale asks. "Hey, guess what?" I say in a cheery mood. "What?" gale asks? "I'm coming home; I'm already in a taxi from the airport with my roommate." I say quickly. "Ok, so I'm guessing your calling to see if baker boy is still single?" he asks. "don't call him that," I say harshly," but yes," I reply "you better get down here quick because he is so freaking depressed it's just horrible." He says then hangs up. I instantly feel guilty; all these years peeta became depressed because of me. I did this to him.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapters 2: she wolf falling to pieces**

**Ok so this chapter will be a little sad and like kind of depressing but I promise it will get better I just had the inspiration forma certain song, she wolf ( falling to pieces) by David guetta feat. Sia. I just absolutely love sia so when I found this song I fell in love with it but I also remind me of the idea of this chapter so, here it is!**

**You loved me and I froze in time**

**Hungry for that flesh of mine**

**But I can't compete with a she wolf,**

**Who has brought me to my knees!**

**What do you see in those yellow eyes?**

**Cause I'm falling to pieces,**

The drive from the airport was long because of traffic. I mean I couldn't ignore, Johanna who was cussing out at everyone in traffic. She wasn't even driving but that's Johanna for you. I just couldn't ignore what gale said about peeta being depressed. I changed him. He was the boy with the bread but now I don't know what he is. "Brainless?" Johanna asks. "Yes?" I reply. "Had it dawned on you how we would get jobs?" she asks. "We can go to cinna." I replied. Cinna was a family friend. He had helped me get a part time job in high school and can probably help me get one now. "ok." She said with a questioning tone. The cab dropped us off at my mom's house. As soon as I walked in mom wrapped me in a bear hug, along with prim who was excited to see me. We set our stuff down in my room, as mom ordered pizza. "Have you talked to peeta?" prim asks. I shake my head no. "Is he the reason you're still single? If I need to I have a bat in my suitcase." Johanna said. "No, it's my fault, plus I haven't told you about him." I say softly. After we finish, I take Johanna up to my room and I tell her about peeta. "It started about six years ago." I start.

** Flashback**

**I walked to 2****nd**** period after glimmer had stuffed a note in my locker telling me I was horrible. I really could just diaper, no one would care. I was walking to math when I ran straight into someone. "I'm sorry," I said quickly as I grabbed my books. I looked up and saw a boy with blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He was pretty hot. "Its fine, let me help." he said as he picked up my algebra book. "Do you know where algebra is?" he asked. "Actually that's my next period, if you want to ill walk you." I reply. "Yeah." He said with a smile.**

**An: there are other flashbacks I just don't want to write them all.**

"So basically, you dumped him because you had to go to college." She asks. I nod slowly. She hits me in the backside of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" I shouted. "He freaking loved you and you go and break up with him! Long distance relationships! I me and come on brainless!" she yelled a time. Tears start rolling down my face. "I'm sorry I was just afraid. I hid like the coward I am." I cried. "Brainless, you need to get up and go cry at his doorstep. I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She says. I grabbed my purse, phone and wallet, as a hailed a cab. "2431 panem drive." I told the cab driver. I hoped and prayed he still had the same address.

….

I knocked on the door and I heard shouting. "I'll get it!" A voice yelled I could tell it was peeta's. He still looked the same, blond hair perfect blue eyes, he was still peeta. "Katniss, you're back in town." He said. "Yeah, I umm finished college." I said softly. Then I heard a female voice shout," Who's at the door?" it asked. "No one babe!" peeta yelled back. Then I saw her, Curvy, blond, beautiful. She was everything I couldn't be. "Uhh, Katniss, this is my girlfriend, delly." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. I stood speechless. He had found someone else. He had moved on, past me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: almost is never enough

** This chapter is mostly healing because of last chapter. I know that the last chapter was like whoa! Plus stressing because it was peeta rubbing delly in katniss's face so yeah, song of the chapte3r is almost is never enough by ariana Grande. Let's just say finding a few lyrics from this song was hard because this song like basically explained the chapter I swear if I could id put all the lyrics I so would. P.S. this chapter is kind of sad I mean I'm not a very sensitive person and I cried while writing because I was listening to the song so it was emotional.**

**Almost is never enough**

**So close to being in love**

**If I would have known that you wanted me,**

**The way I wanted you**

**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart **

**But right here in each other arms**

**And we almost knew what love was,**

I stood there speechless but soon enough delly spoke up. "Hi, I'm delly" she said kindly. "Katniss." I said firmly as I shook her hand. "Would you excuse us for a minute, Katniss?" peeta asks. I nod as peeta closes the door. I can hear them arguing, through the door. "Peeta, why is she here?" delly whisper yells. "I don't know! Just I need to talk to her. Can I like take her out to dinner or something?" he asks delly. "No, she clearly wants you back and she's going to do what she can to steal you from me!" she whisper yells at him. "Katniss isn't that type of person! Ive known her for six years!" he whispers yells back. "Fine! But just be careful." She says with compassion in her voice. Then he opens the door again. "Katniss maybe we should you known go to dinner, to catch up?" he asked. "Sure, that would be good." I said with a sad smile. "Ok, umm are you staying with your mom?" he asked. "Yeah umm, I kind of a looking for a job so," I said. "Ok, I'll pick you up at 7." He said. "ok." I nodded. Then I hailed a cab. As soon as I got to the house and saw Johanna I hugged her. Tears poured from my eyes. "What's wrong brainless?" she asked. "Peeta, he moved on, he's dating some chick delly. She's everything I'm not! Blonde, curvy, pretty." I said in-between sobs. "Come on, tell me the rest inside." She said sympethicaly. We sat down on the couch and I told her what happened. "So basically, this into a date, but he wants to catch up with you?" she asked. I nodded. "He still loves you, if he wanted to argue with her just over this, he still loves you. "She said. I shake my head no in disagreement. "Come on, we are going to the store grabbing Ben and jerry's and having a pity- party!" she yelled as she dragged me to the nearest Kroger.

** Idk if there are Kroger's in Hawaii but that was the only store I could think of I was kind of brain dead.**

For the next few hours we sit around watching, chick flicks and making fun of them. Then Johanna sprints up. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" she yells. "What?" I ask while stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. "Let's dress you up for this, so –called-not-date, let's show him you are over him!" she says excitedly. "That's actually not a bad idea." I say. She pulls me up to my room and busts out my suitcase and makeup. "Ohh, this is very sexy, perfect!" she says happily. It's a blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and goes to my thighs. It fluffs out at the bottom. Johanna fixes my makeup, and for once, I actually look nice. The red lipstick and light eye shadow look nice with my hair down. "You are a masterpiece!" she yells. "You sound like Effie!" I say as I burst into laughter. Effie was our etiquette teacher we went to like a bunch of class because the counselor though we needed it. "Shut up brainless! Now get ready you have 5 minutes until he comes!" she says. I grab my purse and put in earrings. Then I hear the doorbell ring, when I open the door, his jaw drops. "Katniss, you look nice." He says. "Thank you." I reply with a smile.

….

He takes me to red lobster (**I know you probably like red lobster? I just really am craving those biscuits they have) ** the waiter comes and we order. Then peeta speaks up, "so Katniss how was college?" "It was great, I met my roommate there, Johanna, and she's really nice." I say. He just nods. Awkward silence fills the room. "Peeta, how are you I mean I haven't talked to you in forever." I say "everything's good, I mean I own the bakery and that's fun. I work there with my friend finnick and his girlfriend Annie." He says with a smile. We small talk until the food gets here.

….

After dinner he takes me to the beach, it's where he took me on our first date. We sit down on the sand. We sit in silence, until peeta asks me a question. "Katniss why did you come back?" he asks. "You. To be honest peeta, I never moved on. Never have and never will. You left me broken in pieces, I can't move on, you're my only; I can't imagine life without you. Please, take me back, take me home." I say softly. His ocean blue eyes look straight at me. "I haven't moved on either Katniss. I mean I dated delly but that was just me trying to get over you. I want to just hold you, and never let you go. But for the years you were gone, you left me broken and depressed. At a point I even thought about killing myself. I don't know if I can take you back Katniss." He says. His words have me to tears. I can see he's crying too. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. He just looks at me and at that moment our lips connect. I wrap my arms around him. My fingers wrap into his hair as he deepens the kiss. Then he pulls away. "I'm sorry Katniss. I shouldn't have done that, I'm with delly." He says. "I know that my fault." I say sadly. " ** It's almost never enough,** peeta." I say softly. "I just I feel bad, I need to break up with delly, I mean I don't even love her. "He says softly. "It's just I missed you so much Katniss. "He apologized. "No, you don't need to apologize for this. It's my fault." I say. "I just am going to break up with her, for you Katniss, because I love you." He says. "I love you too, peeta. So much," I whisper into his shoulder as I hug him.

…..

He takes me home and gives me one last kiss before he heads home.

** So everlark together. But I do have some tricks up my sleeve to make this story drama filled. Read and review please the button is like right under here. You don't understand how much I love feedback. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: sweet nothing

** I basically feel really bad. I have another story you guys should read called pretty hurts but like I have not been updating and stuff. I am brain dead on where to go with that story so I you guys haves any ideas please pm with them I really don't know what to do with pretty hurts. Anyways: the song of this chapter is: sweet nothing by Calvin Harris**

** So I put my faith in something unknown**

** I'm living on such sweet nothing **

** I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold**

**I'm living on such sweet nothing**

**And it's hard to learn **

**And it's hard to love**

**You're giving me such sweet nothing**

**Peeta pov (just cuz it fits this situation)**

As drive home I think of something to say to delly. I thought I loved her but since I kissed katniss. It felt so different then with delly, it felt like home. I mean I feel really bad because she had that pleading tone when I had left to watch out for katniss. I mean I really do feel bad because she loved me but I can't say the same. I park the car in the driveway and lay my head against the steering wheel. How did I get into all this drama? Why am I in the middle of this? Those were questions I couldn't answer. I walked to the doorstep and jumbled finding my keys, As soon as I open the door, delly takes me and gives me a hug. "How was the not-date?" she asked. "It was fine, it s just," my voice faltered. Her arms dropped from my neck as she looked at me with a questioning look. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I still love katniss." I Said. Her face faltered as I saw all the emotions run through her eyes, Sadness, fear, anger. "She did this didn't she!' she yells outraged. "Delly, it's not her fault its mine, I did this to you." I said softly. "She stole you!" she screamed as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Delly," I said calmly. "No!" she yelled. She took the case I gave her for her birthday and threw it. The shards going everywhere and the water and flowers spilling form it. Then I saw her calm down as she bent down and touched the shards and flowers. Her tears still spilling form her cheeks. I walked over the shards and helped her up. My hand cradled her cheek. "delly, this fault I'm sorry'." I said. The tears till in her eyes, she nodded. She starts to pack all her clothes and everything she owned then she walked out the door. When I went to go change in my room, there was a note from delly.

Dear Peeta,

I'm sorry for my outburst and everything. See the thing is I don't deserve you. I don't deserve the boy with the bread who is sweet and kind. I never could deserve him. So when you came into my life I was so happy. You were my sunshine, a new dawn. I couldn't believe I actually had a chance to be with you. But then katniss came along. She wanted you back and I could tell. You just thought she was her to say hi but her eyes told a different story. The held happiness, sadness and longing. Something I dint fell until you left me. I really do hope you have a good life with katniss. You deserve her. I mean I'm nothing compared to her. The way your eyes lit up when you saw her. That was more than I could ever give you. I noticed that. But to apologize I leave you with facts. ** There are lots of number between 0.1 and 0.2. There are even more between 1 and 5 and 1 and a million. Peeta, I am so happy for out little infinity.**

**(That was somewhat quoted form the fault in our stars by john green. If you have not read it you should because that book made me cry so hard! Any who) **her words made me feel so bad. She didn't deserve this but I have to move on. I love katniss she is my future and life.

** Don't worry I have plans for delly! She will be fine and there will be more drama if you probably like, "what's goanna happen with the drama?" so yeah. Review! Read! REVIE REVIEW PLEASE WRITERS APPREICATE IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: by the grace of god

** So basically this song was so perfect you need to listen to it. It's by Katy Perry and it's called by the grace of god. LOVE TI! So guys please read and review I mean like come on, the button is down there and I don't ask for a paragraph I only need like probably 2 sentences. Anyways: song of the chapter: by the grace of god.**

**By the grace of god (there was no other way)**

** I picked myself back up (I knew I had to stay)**

** I put one foot in front of the other and **

**Looked in the mirror and decide to stay**

**Wasn't goanna let love take me out**

**That way**

Katniss pov

The day after me and peeta's had the not- a date; me and Johanna went straight cinna. As soon as I opened the door, He hugged me, I messed cinna a lot to. He had helped me with a lot of things." Hey cinna." I said as he squeezed me in a bear hug. We came in and sat down on the couch as cinna talked jobs. "You could work at Plutarch industries?" he suggested. "What's that?" I asked. "They are a movie making business they do mostly big movies and it pays a lot. "He informs us. "Sounds good." I said. Johanna nodded in agreement. Cinna had set us up for interviews at nine tomorrow. We left then went back to my mom's house .As we sat around the TV watching Ellen. "Hey why don't we visit gale?" she suggested. "Oh yeah, I forgot he deserved a punch in the face." I reply. He did tell me Peeta was single when he obviously wasn't when I got here. I grabbed my mom's car keys and we drove to his beach house.

….

I knocked on the door and gale opened the door with no shirt on, Johanna stared at gale and a blush creped on her cheeks. I tried to smother my laugh. Gale runs back with shirt on. "Hey catnip." He says with a smile. I punch him in the jaw. "Oww! What was that for?" he asks. "For telling me Peeta was single! He obviously wasn't when we got here!" I yelled. "Sorry catnip I mean it thought he was. I'm not that updated on my info!" he yelled back. Then Johanna steps between us. "whoa, brainless, don't break pretty boy's face yet.' She says with a smirk. I laugh my butt off while gale just sits there with his arms crossed and with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry gale. Now can we come in?" I asked sweetly. He lets us in his house is still the was the same except there except he acquired more video games. "Wow gale. You went from 5 video games to 50." I say. He just shrugs and sits on the couch. Johanna, gale and I play video games for at least an hour then we leave. Turns out gale and Johanna hit it off because now Johanna has gales number. I don't know whether to be very happy or to be grossed out beyond compare.

..

When we get home peeta's car is parked in my mom's driveway. We get inside and he son the couch. Johanna sneaks out the room when Peeta walks up to me. 'Hi." I say shyly. "Hey, katniss."He says softly. " you wanna got to the beach?" he asked. I nodded.

….

We got to the beach and sit down. We sit there for a minute then Peeta speaks up, "can we just over?" he asked with hope in his eyes. More than anything I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to kiss him and touch him. "Peeta," I said while cradling his cheek with my hand. "More than anything want you to hold me and wrap me in your arms but we have to take it slow." I said. He nodded as I rested a heads on his shoulder and intertwined our fingers. "We can try again; I promise I won't ever run away again." I said softly. As the sun set on the beach we sat there. We could mean each other. We could heal each other.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND READ AND REVIEW ALSO LOVE JOSH HUTCHERSON**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** Thank you to:**

**Hungergamesfangirl100**

**Cutebrutnettethatlovesthg192**

**Thanks for the reviews but if I am going to keep posting I need way more reviews. Like some stories have a hundred I mean like come on people read and review, if you already hadn't even guest can review! Also if you would like to have a private conversation about any of my fandoms private message me, my fandom's include: chapter song is: dance for you by Beyonce**

**Divergent, Hunger games, the fault in our starts, Mortal instruments, the host, Twilight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**…**

**I just wanna show you how much, I appreciate you**

**Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you,**

**Loving you is really all that's all on my mind**

**And I can't help but to think about it every day and night**

** Tonight I'm going to dance for you,**

Katniss pov

It had been two weeks. All me and peeta do is just hold hands. I never actually get to touch him, like back in high school. I want him next to me when I wake up. I want him to hold me. All we do is hold hands. I wish I could just touch every inch of him but we have to heal. I have found out I don't like taking things slowly. me and Johanna work at Plutarch industries and we have to be too work at 5 am but the perks are we get off of work at 3pm. No traffic or anything. I walk into the office and Plutarch is already working on the editing. 'Katniss, I need you to edit this film, Johanna is in there so yeah, I need you to figure out which scenes needed to be cut." We were working on editing a movie called American hustle, with Jennifer Lawrence and Amy Adams. We aren't supposed to tell anyone about it. I mean it doesn't exist, yet. I get in there Johanna is cursing at the computer. "You should really start asking for help if you cussing it out 90 percent of the time. "That's not a bad idea brainless; maybe they will finally get me a new computer. "She says while she furiously taps the keys and moves the mouse editing the film.

I edit the film then lunch hits. Me and Johanna drive to, McDonalds and get some burgers and fries. 'Do you think we are going to get fat?" I ask Johanna. We have been eating McDonalds for the last 3 days. "Don't worry. We will exercise. I'm surprised lover boy hasn't exercised with you. "She says while wiggling her eyebrows. " Johanna! We are taking it slow we need time to heal I was gone for 3 years." I say softly. "3 years brainless! Not 10 or 15. Three!" she says as he throws her arms up in defeat. "What about you and gale?" I ask. "I will proudly say we have! Many times!" she says loudly. It's hard to not be disgusted. It's my two best friends dating. Which is kind of awkward but I am happy for them. We head back to the studio and finish up the work. I say bye to Johanna and head to me and peeta's house.

...

I hear the door close as he comes inside the house. "Katniss?" he asks. "Back here!" I scream. He comes to the room and sits on the bed. He grabs my hand and plays with my fingertips. "Look peeta we have to talk." I say. He has a worried look in his eyes but he agrees. "I just need you. Your scent, smell, touch, I miss that." I miss the times when your hands where here," I say as I place his hands on my waist,"and your lips were here,' I say as I run my finger tip along my lips. "I want you to touch me. Because I don't want to take this slow. I want to touch every single part of you. 'I say. He looks at me for a moment then smiles. "I miss touching you too, Katniss." He says as he keeps his hands on my waist. Then we kiss. It is a long passionate kiss. It continues for a long time until I am out of breath. "Peeta just touch me wherever you want." I say smiling. "Ok, Katniss. "He says as he unbuttons my shirt.

**Okay if you did not get the hint. cough* *couch* THEY TOUCHED EACH Others SKIN ALL OVER!*cough * cough***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

** I'm going to do like a huge time skip. I really want to write some drama so, 2 month time skip. The song chapter is dance without you by skylark grey (Ricky Luna remix) also I have like 2 other stories posted one for hunger games called ghost and one for divergent called immortal love so check those out.**

**I wanna dance without you**

**For once just let me lose myself**

**For once let me lose myself**

"I just am worried about you, Katniss." He said as I walked down the stairs. 'I don't always need protecting! I ma 21 for a reason!" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry Katniss. Can we just talk?" he asked. "No, I need air." I said as I grabbed my purse and keys. "Where are you going?" he asked. "out." I replied firmly.

…

I drove to Johanna and gales house. When I knocked on the door Johanna answered. "hey." She said. "hey." I replied. We stood there awkwardly until I spoke up, "you wanna go out tonight, I really just don't want to talk to peeta and I need something to do." I said softly. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. I kind of need to get away from gale for a bit. But first we should get some better outfits." She says with a mischievous smile. For once I actually want to go shopping.

….

We shop for at least 2 hours and find some really cute outfits. Johanna is wearing, a sparkly red dress with a v neck that almost goes all the way down her dress. I'm wearing a green one shoulder dress with a long sleeve. We are both wearing some sparkly makeup with our hair down. We drive back to my house where to boys are staying and walk straight in. "Katniss! What are you doing here?" peeta asks surprise he rushes to hug me but I stop him. "I'm only getting my purse." I say. "Jo, what are you doing?" gale asks some sympathy in his voice. "Don't call me jo and me and brainless are going out." She says while popping her gum. "Not like that." Peeta says with an edge in his voice. I grab my stuff and as we walk out the door I call out, "I'm 21 peeta!" I say while we hop in the car. "Hey, jo that actually worked." I say with a smirk. "Yeah, maybe next time, they won't get us mad." she says while she pops her gum. We decide to head to the rave; it's the most extreme club in town for the loud music. While we head in we get a bucket of glow paint at the front entrance and pour it all over ourselves. Then we head to the bar and start taking shots. We start to dance with some guy named Cato, and soon enough I get separated from Johanna. Then everything goes black, as he pulls something over my head.

** I know it's not a really good update but I had to update this story. I just was like thinking so. I have other stories please read them. REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE SOME STORIES HAVE 100 I will stop posting if I have to.**


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE I BEG OF YOU!

I know you guys are probably like why have you gone missing in action? Well to be honest I went through a little depression no one knew about. It was mostly boy troubles. But I am back to writing so yahhh! I promise I will post lots of chapters. Thanks to all the reviews. I noticed I had 27 reviews on this story and I was like Omg I feel loved. So I am updating.

Also song chapter is: help I'm alive by metric

Help I'm alive

My heart keeps beating like a hammer.

Hard to be soft

Tough to tender

Come take my pulse

The pace is on a runaway train

Help I'm alive

My heart keeps beating like a hammer.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DEMETNED AND CREEPY.

KATNISS POV

The worst thing is the silence. It follows in pursuit of me being kidnapped. I can't see through the bag and can barely breathe. My hands are tied but I know I'm on the floor. it's so cold. Then I hear voices. "I know you want to kill her, but you cant. I need her alive." It's a girl. I swear I have heard her voice before. Then the bag gets pulled off of my head roughly I adjust my eyes to the lighting and she delly and Cato. Cato gives me a look then leaves the room. "Oh, look who it is the astonishing Katniss." Her voice filled with joy. "What do you want from me?!" I yell and squirm. "Oh Katniss, you see you don't understand what I want and need from you." Delly whispers. I scream and squirm while delly gives me an evil smile. "You will never get out of here." She chuckles. "What? Is this some kind of game because of peeta? He doesn't want you!" I scream. I finally forgave peeta I just wanted to get out of this godforsaken place and away from delly. She gets really close to me and laughs evilly. Then she gets even closer where I can smell her breath. It scares me to be this close to her. "What I want…. Is you." she whispers. I knit my eyebrows in confusion. Why me? I barley even knew her until she was with peeta. She walks away then goes over to a table in the corner and brings this big book. It's a big brown scrapbook labeled KATNISS on the front. She sits next to me on the floor and shows me the book. "You see I've known you since we were in 7th grade. I was barley coming out. Realizing I liked girls." I still am confused I never, ever knew a girl named delly in middle school. "Back then of course my name was Della." She smiled proudly. I remember Della. No one liked her. But I always talked to her. I felt bad she was lonely and forgotten. "And I realized I like you. How nice and pretty and kind you were. All things I wasn't." she was so close to me all I wanted to do was run away. But I can't. "So I started stalking you and I knew everything about you, Katniss joy." She opened the scrapbook to reveal all of her pictures. I had this horrified look on face. She knew so much it was insane. "I know you're probably wondering why? Am I insane? The answer is yes. Obsessive compulsive disorder, I got the pills and everything." she smiles. "My plan was in 8th grade I would finally get you to fall in love with me. We would be together forever. But then peeta came along." She whispers. "He was the one fault in my plan. I could tell you loved him." She said in an angry voice. "So he needed to be destroyed. My first plan was to kill him in high school. Make it seem like an accident, but then my parents moved." She frowns. "So I asked my parents to get me a private investigator to keep track of you, until I could move back. And I promised them I would get therapy." she shows me all the pictures from my high school. I close my eyes as tears drip down my face. The pictures mostly have me and peeta. "Oh Katniss, don't cry you won't ever have to see him again!" she smiles. I cry even harder. "So after you left for college, I changed my name and appreance and came here! I manipulated peeta to draw you back here. I can't believe it worked!" she smiles again. She stands up and says, "You'll be here forever. Locked in this basement. Unless you admit to your love for me." She leans close to me and I spit in her face. "Never." I spit. She wipes her face and smiles. "Feisty? That comes with punishment Katniss." She gives me a demented smile then goes over to the table and picks up a whip. "Katniss, I'm sorry but bad girls need to learn a lesson." Then she whips me hard and it hurts and burns. She just keeps hitting and hitting me, enjoying me screams of pain. I can feel the blood oozing off of me. Then she stops. With blurry eyes I look up to her and see she is covered in my blood. "See Katniss I did not want to do this. Now I have to shower and clean up." She smiles and leaves the room. And I sit there on the floor crying. What did I do to deserve this?

**READ AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE!**

**I know you want to throw pitchforks and torches at me. But I promise in the next chapter things will get better. This chapter is meant to show you why this happened to Katniss and what is with delly. Also I promised I would put drama in this story and I did. So here ya go. Also if you guys hate this chapter and really want me to delete it and write a better one with everlark fluff tells me by reviews!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**

**PEACE OUT AND LOVE JOSH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**READ AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE EXPLINATION OF CRAZY DELLY!**

**In a lot of fanfics, delly is the villain like always. The cliché is that delly is always obsessed with peeta. Always wants to be with peeta. I even got a review from cutebrunettethatlovesHG129; she thought delly was going to break them up because of peeta. And I was like her being like that is so cliché. So I decide to make a twist. Also I feel bad for the last chapter so fluff will start in this chapter but not yet! Also I have a surprise quotes from 2 books. You have to find them! Whoever finds them first gets a character named after them.**

**Chapter song: safe and sound by Taylor swift**

**Just close your eyes**

** The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you know**

**Come morning light,**

**You and I will be safe and sound**

**Peeta pov**

It's already the next day. Johanna or Katniss isn't back. I'm worried sick. "Gale we can't just sit here and wait. We have to go look for them." I spoke. Gale looked at me, "I know you miss Katniss and you know I miss Johanna. They will be back soon." He whispered. He just stared into space as I stared at the window and my phone waiting for something. A sign of Katniss. I know she is still mad at me. But I need her. The pain kills me. Then Johanna comes bustling through the door a worried look on her face. She looks bad; her hair messed up, a heel broken and her dress torn. Gale bounces up from the couch and tackles her in a hug. "You're ok." he whispered to her. She smiles. "Babe, I'm fine." "Where is Katniss?" I asked her.

"That's why I'm here; I thought she ran off here or something. Have you seen her, peeta?" Johanna asks me. "No, she hasn't called or texted or nothing!" I yell in frustration as I chunk my phone across the living room. I collapse on the ground in a puddle of tears. Gale and Johanna comfort me until I calm down. "But I do have something to confess," Johanna says. I look at her with hope. "Katniss and I were dancing with this guy named Cato. Then we got separated. So it might be Cato." She doesn't even have time to finish her sentence before I jump up. "Cato was delly's friend in high school. They were really close. She might know something. I hop in my car and race to delly's with gale and Johanna in pursuit. All that is on my mind is Katniss.

**Katniss pov**

Pain demands to be felt. The quote echoed in my head through the last few days .This pain was definitely felt. In the past 2 days she has kicked hit whipped and burnt me, that sadistic smile of hers burning into my memory. Every time she tortured me she says "I didn't want to do this but you made me." I've been starved too. I'm slowly dying of dehydration but all I can think of is peeta his sweet smile, bright blue eyes. All I want is him here next to me. Holding me. Suddenly I hear the doorbell rings upstairs. "Hi, peeta what brings you here?" delly asks sweetly. Peeta! He is here. "Peeta!" I scream. My voice is hoarse and my throat is dry. I keep screaming. I almost lose my voice but this is my only chance. "PEETA!" I scream with all my might.

**Peeta pov**

I approach delly's door carefully. I'm worried that she might not know where Katniss is and I will never be able to find her. I ring the doorbell and delly answers with a big smile. "Hi, peeta what brings you here?" she asks politely. Then I hear my name being called. Delly curses under her breath. "Excuse me, peeta." She smiles and shuts the door. I catch it with my foot and follow her. She goes down to her basement and I see Katniss tied up. I push her and run to Katniss. "Peeta." She whispers hoarsely.

**Katniss pov**

I see peeta untie me form the rope. I'm so happy to see those crystal blue eyes again. Then out of the corner of my eye is seeing delly with a gun. "PEETA, NO!" I scream in my hoarse voice. But it's too late. Peeta gets shot in back. He just lays on me bleeding. I can't do anything. I can't save him. "Stay with me, peeta. Stay with me" I whisper. He nods. Delly stomps towards us. Then gale and Johanna bust in. Johanna grabs delly while gale picks up peeta and take him out of the basement. After Johanna beats up delly she picks me up. "Be brave, Katniss. Be brave." She tells me. Then I black out.

**Ok I hope someone got the quotes. Also guys, be honest with me if you thin k it's a crappy chapter please tell me. Ok so fluff starts next chapter and will be all next chapter. But if you think the drama ends here, you are so wrong! I start drama the chapter after the next. So guys…..**

** REVIEW!**

** REVIEW!**

** IT'S RIGHT THERE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys for not updating but I'm back and I will try to update each of my stories today!**

**Song Chapter: Promises by Jhene Aiko**

**If anything should happen,  
>Know that you'll be alright, <strong>

**Know that you'll be alright.**

**Just promise you'll be alright, **

**Promise you'll be alright  
>if anything Alright, <strong>

**Promise I'll be alright**

**KATNISS POV**

The beeping of the heart monitor wakes me up. The bright light of the hospital room almost blinds me. Then I hear the voices. "Shh! She's waking up!" Peeta's voice whisper-shouts, My Peeta here, Waiting for me. I smile as I look to my left. Peeta, Johanna, and Gale sit in the three visiting chairs. As my vision clears, Peeta is kneeling beside the hospital bed holding my hand. "Hi." I whisper to him. "Hi." He whispers back. "What happened?" I ask my voice is hoarse. Peeta looks to Gale and Johanna and they have a frightened face. Then the memories come flooding back. My eyes widen at the thought. My eyes well up with tears, as Peeta tries to comfort me. "Can we just forget about it? Can everything go back to normal? I'm tired of all the drama. I can't handle it." I cry into his shoulder. "Yeah. But sadly you can't go anywhere. You won't be released until tomorrow." Peeta tells me. "Why can't we just bring her chick-fil-a for the cafeteria down there and have a party in a hospital room?" Jo asks curiously while holding gales hand. "Not a bad idea, babe." Gale tells jo. They smile at each other. "Hey, no PDA in the hospital." Peeta tells them. "Look who's talking, I remember you guys in high school, and you would makeout anywhere." Gale tells Peeta. Peeta and I blush and we all laugh. "All right me and gale will head down to get the food. We will be back in a little. Have fun lovebirds! Use protection!" Jo yells as her and gale leave. Me and Peeta crack up.

**And that's the end of the JK there is more I Promise but from a secret pov.**

**Unknown Pov**

"What if they tell the cops or something?" Cato asks me. "They won't trust me. I know everyone of their secrets they can't hide from me." I reply. "But I'm nervous." Cato squeaks out. "You little baby you can't quit on me now. You're way too important to me now. Unless, you want everyone to know about the rowing accident?" I question him. He shakes his head furiously. "Please, please I beg of you. Don't please." He gets on his knees. I kick him in his ribs. "Get up, you dog." I spit at him. "But I'm not done yet. I have a lot to finish, that you're going to help with." I tell him. I look at the map on the wall. I had been stalking him for the past months and I was almost ready to start the real drama. "I mean I can't leave yet. Oh brother, I love you. You will feel sorry for leaving me." I smile at the picture of the one I've been trained to hate since birth, my twin brother Peeta Mellark.

**So guys basically, Peeta has an evil twin sister that he once dated, try to guess who it is, let me tell you it is not the obvious answer. ;) Thanks for the support! Please Review!**

**Review?**

**Review.**

**I am so thankful for our little Review. TFIOS references!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm officially back. This chapter won't be too long but I will try to get to 1000 words.**

**Song chapter: Why Try by Ariana Grande**

**You and I redefine being love sick, love sick, love sick**

**Through it all you could still make my heart skip, heart skip**

**Oh yeah**

**Even when you're yelling at me**

**I still think you're beautiful**

**Through it all you could still make my heart skip, heart skip**

**KATNISS POV**

It's been three days since I got back from the hospital. They haven't been good. The doctor has been giving Peeta orders to treat me like baby even though I'm fine. I need to be reminded to take my pills almost every 8 hours and I can't go back to my normal schedule until next week. Peeta's very patient with me no matter how much I've lashed out at him. He doesn't deserve it. This particular Tuesday morning though something's different. I stumble downstairs to the table in Peeta's house.

The smell of waffles invades my nose. Peeta sees me and smiles. "I made waffles and bacon for you today." He tells me as he fixes me a plate. I smile and kiss him, "Thank you." I mumble my voice still laced with sleep. I sit down as he puts both of our plates on the table. He also grabs my pills. I take them with annoyance. "You could have just left." I tell him in between bites. "What?" he asks me. "You could have left," I repeat. "You could have left me here to fend for myself these past three days and I would have been fine." I tell him

"I'm sorry that I care enough for my girlfriend to take care of her." He responds. "I'm saying that you don't have too because I can do it on my own. I don't need you." The words slip from my mouth and I immediately regret it. He looks at me, his blue eyes full of hurt. He nods quietly. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." He says quickly as he takes his plate to the sink. He sits back down and looks at me. "You sound just like my mother right now but maybe it's just the pills," he says dismissively.

"No, it's not just the pills maybe it's just me Peeta! Huh have you ever thought about that?" I yell, lifting my head up from the food. "Well maybe if you weren't so self-absorbed right now and realized that I love you enough to be here maybe you would be better." He yells back.

I've never saw Peeta like this. His calm collected manner erupts into a volcano. I knock over the plate onto the floor. "I don't care! Maybe I just needed this, Maybe I needed to act like this to make you realize that I'm not worth it! Maybe I'm not perfect, maybe…" My voice fades off and I bust out into tears. Peeta wraps me in his arms and holds me. I cry for me putting him through this. He picks me up bridal style and carries me back to my bed and I curl up against him as my sobbing stops. "I'm sorry. You don't have to put up with this. It's my entire fault I'm terrible to you, I can't..." He stops me with a kiss. "Katniss, I never cared about that. You're all that matters to me. I'm going to be here even when you don't want me too." he chuckles and smile back at him. "Maybe we should go out just for a little, maybe go to the movies?" He looks down at me and I nod.

We get to the theater and decide to see Love, Rosie. **(An excellent movie and book in my opinion.)** "Are you sure you wanna see this?" I ask him before he pays. "Why not?" He responds to me as he grabs the tickets and we head in. We watch most of the movie then Peeta started messing with me during the most important parts. He keeps tickling me and I can't help but giggle loudly. I laugh so hard tears form in my eyes. An old lady in front of us stares and rudely shushes us. Once the movie is over we venture back outside. We wander down the streets for a little looking in random shops. We stop in Forever 21 and Peeta tries on a bikini. "You look fabulous!" I tell him in-between laughs. "I don't know. It doesn't work with my body type." He says making me laugh even harder.

**Peeta Pov**

We wonder through shops and decide to stop for ice cream. "Are you sure my doctor would let me have this?" She asks with a daring look in her eyes. "I'm a rebel." I tell her. "Two cookies and cream please." I tell the employee. "How do you know I want that? What if I wanted Vanilla?" She mocks me as she licks the cone. While were walking back to where I parked rain starts to pour. Katniss shrieks and grabs my hand as I pull her under a door way. She holds onto my shoulders as she tries to shake the water out of her hair. The droplets fall perfectly in her braid and her pink cheeks and gray eyes stand out. I love this woman, and I'm so lucky she loves me. At that moment I realize she's the one.

**Katniss pov**

Peeta stares at me as the droplets fall through my hair and I try to shake them out. I'm shivering and cold. I grab onto his shoulders for support. Suddenly out of nowhere he tells me, "Katniss I wanna marry you." I look into his blue eyes and ask softly, "What did you say Peeta?" "Katniss I've loved you since kindergarten. The universe brought us back together and I can't lose you again. I don't care what it takes I need you to be with me. Katniss will you marry me?"

**Thanks for reading the chapter also do you guys actually like the song chapters I put or no? Leave a response in the comments!**


End file.
